Timely Confusion
by Destroyer Of The Dying Sun
Summary: The Titans have had their fair share of adventures, and they are about to experience the craziest one yet. What happens when a mistake involving a time machine leaves them seemingly trapped in the future? And who are the mysterious children now roaming Titans Tower? BBRae RobStar. Not an update- just editing a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after trouble in Tokyo. Unfortunately, the Teen Titans don't belong to me. Anyway, this is my first Teen Titans fanfic, so the characters may be a little OOC.**

* * *

The Titans were awoken by the shrill sound of an alarm. Robin immediately shot out of bed and hurried into the common room, whereas the others were slightly slower due to their lack of sleep, which apparently never affected the leader of the team. Beast Boy was especially lethargic when woken up in the middle of the night, and he decided that whatever triggered the crime alarm could be delt with by his friends, who were more than capable of handling things without him. He yawned and pulled his pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the noise of the ringing alarm. The rest of the Titans were now assembled and ready to go- Robin concluded that there was a museum robbery to attend to.

"Where's Beast Boy?" The masked Titan demanded impatiently, as he was getting fed up with the laziest member of the team.

"Probably still asleep, ignoring the alarm once again." Raven answered tonelessly.

"Alright, we have no time to lose. Raven, go wake Beast Boy up and teleport yourselves to the museum. As for the rest of us, let's go!" And they shot out of the tower faster than Raven could protest. With a menacing scowl on her face, she went to wake up the sleeping changeling.

"Beast Boy!" She yelled in aggravation, "Get. Up. Now." She flung the door to his room open and stalked inside to haul him out by his annoyingly pointed ears.

"Ahh! Raven!" He exclaimed once she grabbed him, "I'm up, I'm up! Sheesh."

"Come on, there's a museum being robbed. We have to go." Raven said monotonously.

"What? Why can't the police-" Beast Boy started to argue, but Raven had already enveloped them in her dark energy and teleported herself and the reluctant Beast Boy away from the tower.

:::::::::::::::::

"Titans? Ha. You cannot stop me from obtaining the final ingredient I need to complete my weapon of utter chaos!" The villain shouted. It was now clear to Beast Boy why the authorities couldn't handle the situation. Warp, a villain they had fought once before, had a machine that could sent people into the past or future. "Once it is complete, I will be able to freeze time itself! The world will be mine to do with what I please. Now stand back, you infuriating adolescents, as I complete the process." Warp was standing over a machine, and he held an unidentifiable and undoubtedly stolen artifact in his hand. He placed the artifact under the machine, which began to scan the object he took from the museum.

"Titans," Robin called out his signature battle cry, "Go!" And the Boy Wonder immediately launched forward and kicked the villian across the room. Raven swiftly approached the machine and began to remove the object from the scanners. Warp's eyes widened in terror as he saw what she was doing.

"No!" He screeched. "If you mess with it now, the entire planet will be forced into-" Cyborg's sonic cannon effectively cut off what he was about to say.

"Just destroy the machine, Rave!" Cyborg called, "we've got Warp."

Raven nodded at her teammate and picked the machine up with her dark powers, about to smash it to bits when it abruptly started glowing, causing her to drop it. She barely had time to summon a shield around her and her teammates before it exploded on impact with the ground. A shock wave rippled out of the museum, and then everything became still.

Robin shook himself off and surveyed the area. It seemed as though the machine had created a slight earthquake, although there was no serious damage. Whatever the strange device was designed to do, Robin deduced that it had obviously failed.

"Good job, Raven." Robin congratulated, "I'll leave a message for the police, our job here is done."

"Oh, come on!" Beast Boy complained, "You guys could have totally handled this without me! Why couldn't you just let me sleep?"

"We must always be prepared for the worst," Raven reminded him, "Now let's go home." Raven then teleported the Titans back to the tower, where they had every intention of resuming their slumber.

"Good night again, dear friends!" Starfire yawned as she floated back to her room.

"Yeah. And don't expect me to wake up before noon, guys." Beast Boy shouted as he travelled down the hallway to his room. "This Titan is gonna get some quality rest before he- _Ahhh_!" He screeched.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Cyborg called, "Your stanky ass laundry ain't trying to suffocate you again is it?"

Beast Boy came running back into the common room, along with Starfire, who came to see what had caused him to scream.

"Are you alright, friend?" She questioned anxiously.

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?" Robin demanded.

"Please." Raven snorted, "Beast Boy probably just thought he saw a ghost. I'm going to bed." She drifted off.

"Wait!" Beast Boy threw his hands up in the air. "There are _strangers_ in my room!"

"What are talking about, man?" Cyborg asked.

"Like, my room looks totally different. It's clean." He shuddered, "And there are little _kids_ sleeping in my bunk beds!"

"Perhaps they have broken into the tower while we were away." Starfire suggested.

"Those good for nothing brats aren't going to get away with breaking and entering in my room-" Beast Boy started to say.

"Hey man, chill." Cyborg, "They might have nowhere else to go. We are the protecters of the city, so maybe they thought we could help."

"But why would they pick Beast Boy's room?" Robin asked the team, "That's the most vile place in the tower. Let's go investigate."

 **::::::::::::::**

"It seems as though these strange children have made Beast Boy's room their home." Starfire observed as the Titans peered at the two sleeping forms nestled in the bunk beds. His room was, in fact, clean. There wasn't a trace of molded food, dirty laundry, or any unusual stains.

"Shouldn't we wake them up?" Beast Boy asked, irked by the fact that there were strangers sleeping in his bed. He did, although, enjoy that his room had been cleaned, so perhaps he could forgive them for stealing it. As long as they were relocated soon, of course.

"No. Whoever they are, it looks like they broke into the tower in search of a place to rest. It doesn't look like anything sinister is going on. At least they had to decency to clean up the pig sty." Robin narrowed his eyes. "But why they would subject themselves to such a torture is beyond me."

"Perhaps they felt guilty for invading and decided a good deed would correct the wrong." Starfire guessed.

"Probably." Cyborg agreed, "Cause I know that nothing else could be a good reason to even go near the foulness that was BB's room."

"Hey! My room wasn't foul, it was just a little messy." Beast Boy defended.

"Well, whatever the case is, we can find out tomorrow morning when they wake up." Robin decided, inconspicuously placing a micro-sized recording device in the doorway to keep an eye on things.

"What? Then where am I supposed to sleep?" Beast Boy asked in panic. He had gone too long without a good twelve hours of sleep. He wasn't about to let some homeless kids take away his well deserved rest.

"In my room, apparently." Ravens voice came from the end of the hallway. She flew closer to the group huddled outside the changeling's door. "All of your stuff seems to have been moved into my room." Ravens voice was flat, but there was an undertone of irritation.

"But why?" Robin asked muttered.

"In fact," Raven went on, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had been using my room for years. There are dirty clothes strewn everywhere- on the floor, under the bed, hanging of the ceiling fan... Why would the intruders move all the junk from your room into mine?"

"I wish I knew." The leader said, "But in the meantime, Beast Boy can sleep on the couch until we get around to interrogating these kids in the morning."

"The couch?" Beast Boy made a face. "It's too lumpy."

"Tough." Raven told him, floating back down the hallway.

"Wait, Raven, can I get my clothes from your room first?"

"Yes. I'd appreciate it if you removed all of them."

"Okay." He sighed in relief. He didn't actually think Raven would let him go in her room, even to collect his things, so it surprised him that she agreed. But when he was right about to cross the threshold, the door slammed shut. He banged on it. "Raven! I thought you said I could get my-"

"Here." Raven appeared in the door way, his clothes darkened with her energy as she moved them quickly out of the room with her powers, and then proceeded to dump them on the floor in from of him.

"Thanks." Beast Boy said as he picked the pile up and brought it back to his room, where he haphazardly threw them down on the freshly cleaned floor. Quietly, so he wouldn't wake the kids sleeping peacefully, he picked out his pajamas and made his way to the bathroom. His clothes must have buried back in his closet for quite some time, because he didn't recognize any of them. When he went to put them on, it was clearly evident that they were several sizes too large. "Huh. That's sure strange." Had he lost weight, or was he shrinking? Beast Boy was puzzled. He couldn't even remember buying these. Were they actually Robins? Putting his uniform back on, he went to seek out the leader, who was in his own room, standing with a deep frown on his face.

"Hey, Robin. I'm sure these aren't my clothes that were put in Ravens room, and I was wondering if-"

"Beast Boy." Robin turned toward him with a strange expression on his face.

"What is it?" The green teenager was confused at the serious expression that dominated his teammates face.

"Do you know what year it is?" Robin asked slowly.

"Yeah. It's 2016. Why?"

"Your wrong." Robin said darkly. "It's _2026_."

* * *

 **To be continued... Eventually. Let me know if this is something your intrested in reading. For all you BBRae and RobStar shippers out there, you won't be disappointed. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is: Chapter two of Timely Confusion. I still don't own the teen titans, although that's probably for the best. Anyway, I** **hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean, dude?" Beast boy asked, wondering if Robin had finally lost it. It must be from lack of sleep... His mind must just be foggy, so he's not able to think straight.

"Look at my room, Beast Boy. Look at the wall, where the calendar is. Everything is different. Moved. Things are new, at least to us."

"But..." Beast Boy was having trouble grasping the concept of being in the future. "Then why... Umm, why are we here?"

"It must have been our fight with Warp. That machine... He was about to say something about it. A warning maybe. When Raven dropped it, it must have screwed with the time stream, and instead of freezing time it sent us into the future." Robin reasoned.

"Then why aren't we all older? How come- Hey!" Beast Boy came to a sudden realization, which frightened him immensely. "Those kids in my room... You don't think that maybe, possibly, there's a chance that they are... _My_ kids? You know, my _future_ kids?"

"Actually... There's a good chance they are. I wonder if a blood test could determine if..." Robin trailed off as a new thought occurred to him. Solving mysteries had always been his thing- he was a trained detective, and good at it. He didn't quite know for sure, but all the evidence was leading to-

"Oh my gosh. Oh my _gosh_!" Beast boy started hopping up and down frantically, waving his arms. "We have to tell the rest of the team! Where's Cyborg? Oh my gosh! STARFIRE!? What about Raven? What will she think? Does _she_ have any kids? No... She's way too creepy to be a mom. I wonder if you and Starfire got married. Hey!" Beast Boy's face light up brighter. "I wonder if I'm married?"

"Beast Boy! Calm down! We have to keep our cool, we can't freak out over this. We've dealt with time travel situations before... At least, Starfire and Cyborg have. I'm sure we can find our way back to our own time before-"

"Find our way back? Dude! I want to stay here and see what the future's like. Maybe there are flying cars and maybe even a hotel resort on the moon! I can't wait to see!" Beast Boy had a huge grin on his face. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Friends?" Starfire's voice came drifting in. "I am very confused. My Silkie has gone missing and my room of the beds is very different than how I left it. I went to the kitchen to make a pudding of sadness to ease my mind, and I discovered that the entire tower has been changed. I fear our intruders have done more than simply taken Beast Boy's room as their own."

"Starfire." Robin turned toward the alien princess. "They aren't intruders. They're our kids. When we tried to destroy the time machine, it sent us all ten years into the future. That's why everything looks different around the tower."

Starfire gasped. "You mean _our_ kids? Oh, how wonderful!" She flew to Robin and crushed him in a hug. "We must be the married couple by now!"

"Uh, I sorta meant that they could be any of our kids. We might need to take blood samples..." Robin admitted.

"Oh." The princess deflated a little, but then brightened again. "Whoever are the parents of those children must be one of us. Perhaps there is resemblance. We should go see if-"

"Let's not wake them, Star. They will already be plenty surprised to wake up and find that their parents have turned back into teenagers."

"That does make the sense. I suppose it is best we wait. Although we should tell Raven and Cyborg of our current predicament."

"We already know." Raven suddenly appeared from a dark portal, Cyborg right behind her. "Cyborg and I found it odd that so much had changed around the tower. And this picture album confirms that we aren't in the time we should be." She handed a scrapbook to Robin, who gently opened it to the first page. The Titans gathered around, eager to see what the future held.

The first picture was of an older Beast Boy, who apparently was still able to stuff his cheeks so full of tofu that they ballooned out on both sides, giving him a very silly look. In fact, the whole first page consisted of non-flattering pictures of the changeling. Robin flipped threw the next few pages until he came across a picture that no one expected to see. It photographed Raven, who was sitting on a bench with a bright smile on her face, but what really shocked the Titans was that she was resting her hands on her bulging and obviously pregnant belly.

Cyborg was the first one to break the silence.

"Um.. Congratulations, Raven." He said, earning himself a glare.

"So those kids in my room must be yours, huh?" Beast Boy asked. He was certainly surprised. Out of all the Titans, Raven was last one they would expect to have kids

"Friend Raven, this is glorious!" Starfire chimed in, "You will get to meet your future children!"

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea, Starfire." Raven replied. "We should immediately go back to the museum to investigate and try to find a way back to our own time. If we mess with anything, it could mean dangerous results."

"Dude, doesn't the 'dangerous results' thing only apply when someone goes back in time, not forward?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not necessarily. If we figure out that something here isn't how we want it to be, we might go back and end up changing it." Raven told him.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Beast Boy questioned, confused. Raven was about to answer, but Robin cut her off.

"Look, Raven's right. If we go snooping into things that we shouldn't, it could have consequences. Although not all consequences are bad. What if we find out the world has been taken over by an army of Slade Bots? Or what if Slade finally succeeded in his master plan? We can't allow ourselves to go back until we find out if-"

"Yo, Rob. Chill. The tower probably wouldn't even be here if something bad happened. Jump city is probably just the same as ever." Cyborg reassured him.

"...Maybe. But I'm not taking any chances. We need to stay for a couple of days and figure out what condition the world is in, we can't just leave it to fate-"

"We need to find a way to get back into our own time. That is the most pressing issue." Raven decided.

"No! We have to enjoy the time here while we can! How often do you get to live in the future?" Beast Boy argued.

"I believe we should do the exploring of-"

"No. We need to first find out if-"

"Ugh! This conversation is giving me a headache!" Beast Boy complained. "I don't want to argue with you people. Can we please just go look for something to eat?"

"I agree with BB. I need some bacon and eggs." Cyborg rubbed his stomach. "I wonder what kinda food we've got around here."

"Dude, I hope it's not meat. We better have some tofu, or else I'm gonna-"

"Will you please stop talking about food?" Raven asked. "Stay focused."

"Actually, I think we need to take a break. We still haven't fully processed this information. We'll probably think more clearly after we eat something." Robin admitted. "Let's go see what the kitchen has to offer.

* * *

 **Next adventure: Exploring the fridge! What do you think lies in the moldy depths?**

 **Please tell me your thoughts on this story, I want to know how I'm doing with this. It's okay- you can be truthful. If it sucks, then it sucks. Tell it to me straight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm... It seems as though the Teen Titans still do not belong to me. How strange.**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Cyborg's outraged cry was full of disbelief. "No bacon, no steak, no meat! It's like a vegetarians paradise in this place." He sniffed in disdain. "This is probably your fault BB."

"Hey, I'm not complaining, dude." Beast Boy replied.

"'Course your not. You're probably loving this." Cyborg glared at the changeling as he loaded up a plate of tofu.

"Yeah." He said unashamedly, "I am."

Cyborg grumbled incoherently and continued rummaging through the fridge in search of something he seemed edible.

"Look on the bright side." Robin suddenly chimed in, "At least we don't have to spend time cooking our food." He pulled a bag of potato chips out of the pantry and started shoving them in his mouth, chewing noisily, as if to prove a point.

"We got anything else in here?" Cyborg asked himself as he rooted through the freezer again.

"Are there any waffles?" Raven asked him.

"You bet there are!" He exclaimed, pulling out a package of frozen waffles and popping a few in the toaster.

"Oh! I have found the mustard!" Starfire shouted in glee, squeezing a portion right into her mouth while her teammates shuddered in disgust at her actions.

"That's just plain nasty." Cyborg commented, to which all the other non-alien Titans agreed.

"I find the mustard to be be very delicious. There are many foods on my planet that posses some of the same qualities as mustard." Starfire informed him.

"Good to know." Cyborg muttered, looking away from the condiment induced blasphemy.

"I think your waffles are burning." Beast Boy said in between large bites of tofu. Cyborg gasped and jumped to the toaster, removing the slightly blackened waffles as quickly as possible.

"Here ya go, Rave." Cyborg slid a plate full of syrup drenched waffles in her direction.

"Thanks." She picked up a fork and began to eat the singed treat.

"Alright team." Robin spoke up, "After we finish with this midnight breakfast, we ought to take a few hours to rest up. We have to undergo the task of explaining to those kids what happened to their parents this morning."

"Do I really have to sleep on the couch?" Beast Boy looked at his tofu dejectedly, as if he was expecting an answer from it.

"I'm afraid so." Robin clapped him on the back once, and then stood up, tossing the chips back in the pantry and making his way to his room. "Goodnight guys." He called over his shoulder. "I hope we can sort everything else out tomorrow."

"Me too." Beast boy told the rest of the team. "I'm so gonna explore the tower. I wonder if we've finally installed a swimming pool? Or an extra floor dedicated to video game systems?" He mused.

"That's the last thing you need." Raven muttered, referring to the video games, "Your brain is already a pile of mush, yet you insist on rotting it even further."

"My brain is perfectly fine, Raven. I still know how to tie my shoes, so I'm sure that I'm not losing any important knowledge." He shoved another huge bite of tofu in his mouth. "And besides," he went on, spitting tofu on the table as he spoke with his mouth full, "I'm sure in the future they have machines that can tie them for me, so there's no really need to worry."

"Oh, I'm sure." Raven commented sarcastically.

"Hey, do any of you know the phone number for the closest pizza joint? I want to order a triple meat and pepperoni." Cyborg asked, while holding up a phone.

"Even if we _did_ know, it's still three in the morning, and I'm sure that there's no place that's even open at this time of night, no matter what time period were in." Raven told him. He sighed, and set the phone down dejectedly.

"I guess so." He admitted reluctantly. "Well, in that case, there's no use hangin' around with your boring selves." He let out a huge yawn and stretched his arms. "I'm gonna go turn in for the night. Or morning, whatever." He trudged off.

"I am feeling the exhaustion as well." Starfire put the mustard back in the fridge. "I shall also commence with the turning in. I wish you both the good night and the dreams of which share the same qualities as sugar." She waved as she floated down the hallway.

"I guess that leaves just you and me." Beast Boy told Raven, raising his eyebrows. "I'm bored, what should we do?"

"Haven't you just been the one complaining about how much you wanted to sleep? Well, now here's your chance, and I suggest you take it." Raven told him.

"But I'm not even tired anymore." He groaned and flopped his head down on the table and started banging it. "Too much has happened. I'm too exited to sleep, and besides, even if wasn't, I hate sleeping on the couch." Raven reached over and grabbed his hair, stopping him from injuring himself.

"Don't bang your head. We don't need it to be anymore messed up." She advised.

"Then what should I do?" He grumped.

"That's not my problem." Raven stood up and cleaned her plate in the sink, which was motion activated. She hunted through the cupboards, searching for a stash of herbal tea. This may be ten years in the future, but she was sure that her favorite beverage would still be available to her. After rummaging around for a few minutes, she began to get frustrated, not finding any hint of her tea. "Why wouldn't I-"

"It's right here, Raven." Beast Boy held out a package of her favorite herbal tea, with a smug smile on his face. "I sniffed it out for you."

"Oh. Thanks." She muttered, accepting the package and proceeding to boil water on the stove.

"I'm disappointed we don't have instant food heating equipment yet." Beast Boy told her, glancing at the stove, which was slowly bringing the water to a boil.

"Honestly, we aren't actually that far into the future. Ten years isn't much of a difference in terms of technological advancements." Raven pointed out.

"Techno- what?" Beast Boy asked, confused. Raven suppressed a sigh.

"Never mind. See, this is what I mean when I say that your brain is rotting." She shook her head. "In fact, I'm sure you don't even have a brain at all."

"Ugh! We've been over this! I totally have a brain." Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Yeah. But that doesn't really do you much good if you don't use it." Raven turned away from him to pour the water out of the kettle, which had started whistling. As she made her tea, Beast Boy studied her, wondering how any guy could have possibly put up with her attitude. He really wanted to know who the father of Ravens future children were, because he couldn't imagine anyone being stupid enough to willingly put up with her constant sarcasm and insults.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Beast Boy jumped as he had a sudden epiphany. _He_ was was obviously stupid enough, due to the fact that he pestered her on a daily basis, doing what Raven called as 'inviting his ultimate demise'.

"What is it?" Raven asked, confused by his sudden exclamation.

"Huh. I must not be the only one." Beast Boy said, more to himself.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I mean, there must be someone who's willing to put up with you, other than me, of course." He smiled cheekily.

"What do you mean, 'put up with' me?" She narrowed her eyes at the changeling.

"Well, whoever your going to have kids with obviously doesn't care that your pretty much always either sarcastic or insulting." He explained. Raven glared at him.

"I am not always either sarcastic or insulting. It must seem that way to you, because you get on my nerves often enough to cause me to perpetually dislike you." Raven brought her mug of tea to her lips, sipping the hot liquid as a distraction to Beast Boy's assumption on how she was always in a less than desirable mood.

"Why can't you just be nice to me?" He pouted. Raven set her mug down.

"Why can't you stop bothering me?" She countered. Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs.

"I dunno. It's just what I do." He smirked at her, while she rolled her eyes.

"Then it looks like you won't be seeing the 'nice' side of me anytime soon." She informed him.

"I didn't know you had one." He muttered, frowning.

"You don't know a lot of things."

"I know." He smiled again. "But I haven't been sent to another dimension yet, so in sure I'm not irritating you to terribly much."

"Will you finally stop with your annoying jokes if I do?" Raven asked him.

"Probably not. I haven't gotten you to smile yet."

"You're still hoping that one day I'll find humor in the pathetic excuses you call jokes?" She asked incredulously.

"Of, course." He said, as if this was plainly obvious. "It will happen, I'm sure of it."

"Right. I'm also sure the apocalypse will happen before that." Raven drained the remains of her tea, and stood up. "I'm going to meditate, and you'd better find a way to entertain yourself without waking anyone up." She threw him a stern glance. "Perhaps you should consider sleep."

"You mean your not gonna stay up with me? What am I supposed to do if I can't sleep?" He complained.

"That's not my problem. You really should try to sleep." Raven pointed to the couch. "Goodnight, Beast Boy." She disappeared from the kitchen in a swirl of dark energy. Beast Boy made his way into the living room and flopped down on the couch, absolutely certain he wouldn't be able to fall asleep after everything that happened. Alas, in the next few minutes, he was completely unconscious.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter before things really start to get weird for the Titans. I have recently been trying to decide on names for the kids, but I'm regrettably not so good with that stuff. If you leave a review with the names you want the Titan kids to have, then there's a good chance I'll use them in my story, and if you want, I'll announce who came up with the name I pick. Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, thank you so much to those that took the time to review, it really helped me get in the mood to write and I'm so glad for the help with the names. You'll see which ones I picked as you read through the chapter ;)**

 **The Destroyer does not own teen titans.**

"Daddy?" A small hand stretched out and shook Beast Boy's shoulder as he lay sleeping on the living room couch. He groaned in slight annoyance. "Why did mommy kick you out again? Is she angry?" The voice held a slight amount of worry. "I thought you weren't even going to be home until tomorrow. Where's Uncle Vic?" The child shook his father with more force, wanting him to wake up quickly. Beast Boy rolled over, snuggling back into the cushions on the couch, wishing that whoever was bothering him would go away. The shaking continued.

"What is it?" He drawled sleepily, "I'm not getting up this time, Raven. Go tell Robin I'm not getting up..." He started to gently snore.

"Is mommy still at the hospital?" The child asked curiously. Beast Boy didn't reply, so the young green skinned boy decided to pinch his father with all the force he could muster.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy shouted, sitting up and covering his face with his hands. "Don't hurt me, please!"

"Where is mommy?" The child pressed. Beast Boy opened his eyes in shock, to see a toddler who couldn't be over five years old, and who looked exactly like him in every way, only much younger.

"Uh... Who are you?" He asked stupidly. The child frowned. "Wait, I mean... Umm..."

"You look different. Why are you smaller?" The miniature Beast Boy cocked his head to the side.

"Um... Reverse growth spurt?" It was the easiest explanation for now. Luckily, the boy didn't press the issue about his fathers strange appearance.

"Is mommy back from the hospital, too? Why aren't you with her?" The toddler questioned, worry leaking into his voice again.

"Hospital? Is she hurt? Wait a second, who _is_ she?" Beast Boy pushed his eyebrows together. He had a kid? With who?

"Mommy said it was girl, don't you remember?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy was confused. What was a girl?

"Is she home to?" The child's eyes suddenly brightened considerably, and he went running off in to the hallway.

"Wait, kid. Where are you going?" Beast Boy shook his head in confusion, before getting up to follow his mysterious child.

"Well, this is quite a surprise." Cyborg spoke, when the child barreled right into him as he walked down the hall, in search of some breakfast. "I thought Raven was the one who had kids."

"Where's my mommy, Uncle Vic? Daddy won't tell." The toddler looked up at Cyborg with pleading eyes.

"Uncle? Heh." Cyborg scratched the back of his neck. "Who's your mommy again? Uncle Cy forgets things all the time."

"Her name is Raven. _Ray-ven_." The toddler sounded it out for him. To say that Cyborg was surprised would be the understatement of the century, seeing as how the kid obviously belonged to Beast Boy, judging from his green skin and hair. But when looking closely, Cyborg noticed that his eyes were a deep purple, just like Ravens were.

"Hey, come back here-" Beast Boy stopped when he saw Cyborg, and the small child hanging on his leg. "Oh, hey Cy. I see you've found my-"

"No, dude. He can't be yours!" Cyborg was suddenly panicked. How could this be the future? He knew for a fact that Raven and Beast Boy hated each other too much for anything like this to ever happen. They must have been transported into an alternate universe. "He just said his mom was Raven. So unless that's not true, then you can't be his father!"

Beast Boy's heart stopped in its tracks for a moment, and he nearly fainted of shock. "Umm.. But he looks just like me!" Beast Boy was sure he was starting to hyperventilate. This wasn't possible. Not even in ten billion years would he and Raven ever be anything more than friends.

"Daddy? What are you and Uncle Vic talking about? Why won't anyone tell me where mommy is?" The kid interrupted their thoughts. Beast Boy looked at his future child strangely, wondering if this was really happening, or if this was one of his bizarrely imaginative dreams.

"Uh..." Was all he managed to say. Cyborg was thankfully more efficient at dealing with unusual situations.

"I don't think your mom is up yet, and we should let her be for a little while." Cyborg advised. "Say, what was your name again, kid?"

"Mark." The child stated, blinking up at his uncle. "Where's my sister?"

Cyborg thought back to the other kid, the one who was probably still asleep in Beast Boy's room. Wasn't that his sister? "Isn't she still asleep in your room?" He asked.

"No, Mar'i is old enough to go to school." The child stood straighter. "I'm going to pre-school next year, I'm almost four." Mark stated proudly.

"Mar'i must be Robin and Starfire's kid, then." Cyborg told Beast Boy. "But what's he sayin' about a sister? My scanners tell me that there's only seven people in this tower. That would be Raven, Robin, Starfire, you, me, and the two kids." He paused. "One of which should probably be at school. I wonder if she's usually woken up?" He mused.

"I don't know, dude. I don't know anything anymore." Beast Boy shook his head. Cyborg wondered if his friend would go into shock and start trying to deny reality.

"What's going on out here?" Came the voice of Robin. "I see that at least one of the kids has woken up." He looked at Mark for a moment, before doing a double take. He'd had a hunch from the beginning about who the parents of the mysterious children were, but being proved right was even more shocking than he'd anticipated. "Beast Boy, I um..." He paused to clear his throat. "See that you've discovered the parentage of this kid here."

"That's not even it, dude. Raven is his mother." The changeling's voice was colored with disbelief.

"As I'd assumed." Robin muttered, before speaking up. "Well, I can certainly see the resemblance he has with you, but..." He squinted then, and noticed the brilliant amethyst eyes that the child possessed. "He has Ravens eyes."

"Uhh..." Beast Boy was just noticing this fact. "I guess so." It was strange to him, to see a child with purple eyes, who otherwise looked just like him.

"Man. If this ain't a surprise..." Cyborg trailed off. Abruptly, before he could say any more, the tower was consumed by an obnoxious noise, which sounded like it was something in between a car horn and an old telephone. It seemed to have originated from the common room.

"What the Hell could that be?" Robin shouted over the noise. He sprinted down the hallway and into the common room, to see that there was an alert from the city's hospital displayed on the giant screen. He pushed the answer button, glad that he knew how to operate things due to the fact that they hadn't changed so much. "Hello? This is Titans Tower, what's the trouble?"

"Nightwing?" A female voice boomed from the speakers. "Do you know the whereabouts of your Team members? Specifically Titans Raven and Beast Boy."

"What? Of course I do. They're here at the Tower." He answered the voice, confused. "Who are you? Why did you call?"

"I am Dr. Carter, and I'm Raven's nurse. There were no complications, and the baby is completely healthy, but Raven and her husband have disappeared. They are not in the hospital as far as we can tell."

"Oh." Robin was at a loss for words. Poor Beast Boy, who had just overheard and finally put the pieces together, nearly fainted yet again. Cyborg was more composed, as he walked out into the common room chucking, with Mark skipping along beside him.

"Wow, dude." Cyborg said to Beast Boy, elbowing him in the ribs. "What a great time to get sent to the future, huh?"

"What's the future?" Mark asked, tugging on the pant leg of his fathers uniform.

"Umm..." Beast Boy didn't get the chance to answer.

"Oh. Of course." Robin responded as he regained his voice. "I'm very sorry, miss, but there was an... Emergency. You see, there's this situation-" Robin suddenly broke off what he was about to say, wondering if it would be a good idea or not to tell anyone about the time travel mishap. He decided the situation at hand wouldn't require them to reveal that. "Um. Yes, there was a major issue that needed to be immediately resolved here at the tower." It wasn't a complete lie. "I'll send Rav- er, actually Cyborg to the hospital to um..." He was still processing the information. The doctor spoke up for him.

"You will send someone to retrieve the newborn child that was abandoned in the middle of the night here at the hospital? Your teammates could have alerted the hospital staff that they were needed elsewhere. What irresponsible parents decide to take off and leave not twenty-four hours after giving birth?" The nurse was fuming on the other end of the line, the Titans could hear her frustration. "Please, just assure me that you'll take care of her. If you weren't figures of authority yourselves, I'd call Child Protective Services over this."

"I'm very sorry. As I said, there was an emergency. That child won't experience any sort of neglect here at the Tower." Robin guaranteed the worried nurse. "I'm sending Cyborg as we speak. He'll see you shortly." The call ended. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Why me?" Cyborg inquired.

"Because you look the oldest. And no one will question your appearance. If they do, just say you got some new upgrades or something." Robin waved his hand dismissively. "Alright. You'd better take the T-car... Or whatever vehicle we have now, and get the hospital quick. I suppose their expecting someone to take the child home."

"I'm on it." He disappeared in search of the garage. Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"Congratulations." His voice was a mixture of shock, relief, and terror, which certainly added up to an interesting tone. "I suppose your the father of two kids now. And you're married." He flashed a smirk. "To Raven."

" _Oh my gosh!_ " Beast Boy's blood pressure promptly shot up at an alarming rate. "Raven will _kill_ me when she finds out!"

"Why am I going to kill you?" Raven choose that time to unexpectedly walk out into the common room. Beast Boy turned toward her, struggling to compose his expression. He also wondered how he was going to survive after telling her the news that would undoubtedly cause her to try to completely obliterate him. Or send him to the next dimension, or peel the flesh off his bones slowly, or throw him out the window and into the bay, or worse, never speak to him again.

"Mommy!" Mark flew towards the sorceress, hugging her legs tightly as he was concealed in her long cloak. "Your back! Where's Arella Grace?"

"Arella? My mother?" Raven was very confused. And her mothers middle name was certainly not Grace.

"My sister. Where is she?" The boy asked from inside the cloak.

"Cyborg is at the hospital to bring her home. Apparently your counterpart from the future had just given birth a day before we were sent here." Robin explained to Raven quickly.

"What?" Raven deadpanned. "How many kids am I supposed to have? Sheesh. This is ridiculous."

"Heh." Beast Boy wiped the sweat that beginning to pool on his forehead off. "Well, you know those kids that I found in my room yesterday? Well, one of them is actually Starfire and Robins, and the other is, well..." He paused.

"Yes." Raven pronounced the word slowly, urging him to continue.

"Um... So actually they aren't, well, I mean they are, but we um... Recently discovered who the... Um..." Beast Boy couldn't form a complete sentence.

"You and Beast Boy got married and have two kids." Robin stated bluntly, wanting to get this torturous conversation over with. "One of which is a newborn." Raven stopped breathing for a moment and closed her eyes.

"This had better be a joke." She announced in a deadly tone when she opened her eyes to glare at the changeling, who shrank back from her voice, which promised violence. He gulped.

"And if it's not?" He dared to ask.

"It has to be. There is now way that I would even consider marrying you, even if my life depended on it. Your annoying, irrational, stupid, and-"

"Hey, hey." Robin cut her off. "No need to insult him. He didn't expect this anymore than you did."

"If neither one of us expected this, then why did it happen. How could this happen?" Raven was almost panicked now. "My future is ruined!" She groaned, giving another vicious glare to Beast Boy. He held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, it's not my fault that there's not a girl on planet Earth that can resist me." He wriggled his eyebrows at her. "And it seems that the dark and mysterious Raven is no exception."

"Your wrong." She hissed at him. "I do not like you. And I _never_ will." She stalked out of the room quite abruptly, in a hurry to get away from what she hoped was a nightmare.

"Mommy!" The child screamed, running after her. "Please come back!" He disappeared down the hall along with Raven. There was an extremely awkward pause for a few moments.

"Well." Robin spoke to break the silence. "I'd say that went well."

 **Do you think I should try and make longer chapters with fewer updates, or should I stick with the short chapters and quick updates? In any case, reviews cause me to write faster anyways, and I'm sure all you fanfiction authors all know this to be true ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to my wonderful readers, I apologize for the long time it took me to update. And no matter what my schedule looks like, I still won't own Teen Titans.**

 **::::::**

Starfire yawned as the light of yet another glorious day woke her. She casually stretched her arms above her head, effectively cracking a few joints. She glanced around her room, feeling quite unsettled, and realized that her private living chambers were almost completely bare. The was no sense of individuality in this room any longer. The walls were painted a dull beige, the carpet was off-white, and the curtains were a standard gray. Even her sheets were generic. It seemed as though her bedroom had become a common guest room. She realized with a jolt that this was exactly the case, as she remembered that her teammates and herself were transported several years into the future, where she was certainly by this time married to Robin, who had been her boyfriend of two years. Her room must be so lacking in decoration due to the fact her belongings were now mostly located in her future husbands room. She giggled to herself, rather liking the idea of a future in which she was married to Robin. Starfire hummed to herself she made the bed, wondering what surprises today would hold for the Titans. She zipped into the kitchen, ravenous and in search of a meal. Glancing at the clock, she realized with a start that it was almost noon, and she had done the sleeping in a little too much.

"Hello?" She called through the tower as she grabbed a bottle of mustard from the fridge. "Is there anyone awake?"

"Mommy!" A little girls voice came drifting into the kitchen. "Why didn't you wake me up for school? Can I stay home for the rest of the day?" Startled, Starfire dropped the mustard. She gasped as she saw the girl, who she concluded must be her future daughter. Her hair was a glossy black, which complemented her extremely tan skin, and her eyes shone like emeralds against her long and dark lashes. Starfire was filled with abrupt pride, as her daughter was certainly beautiful, seeming to take the best traits of both parents. She looked to be around six or seven Earth years, according to Starfire.

"Oh, my little bumgorf!" Starfire enthused, reaching for the child to embrace her in a hug. "You are quite adorable today! And what is this 'school' of which you speak? You shall certainly not be going if it is of no importance." The girl visibly brightened, her eyes glowing faintly with excitement.

"School isn't important at all!" The young girl agreed with her mother. "I'd be happy to stay home and spend the day with you and daddy."

"Then you shall! Oh, this is wondrous, I must inform your father." Starfire flew off in search of Robin. She found him in the evidence room, which was drastically different than it was ten years ago. He was poking around, trying to figure out what sort of trouble their future selves had gotten into. "Robin! I have just done the meeting of our future daughter, she is perfect!" The boy wonder swiveled around to see Starfire, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. "She questioned me of a 'school' and I told her that it was not mandatory, so I have the hope that we shall spend the day together!"

"Daughter? School? Huh." Robin scratched his head. "I haven't seen her yet, I thought she was still asleep."

"She must have done the awakening at the same time as I." Star concluded. "Come. Let us not stay in this room of evidence any longer. You simply must meet our child!" Starfire grabbed Robin and shot back up to the kitchen, where their daughter was mixing mustard and cereal together with a spoon.

"Uh... I'm not sure that's a good idea." Robin told her, but his warning went unheard because at the same time Starfire spoke up.

"What a glorious idea, that looks delicious!" She joined her daughter in the eating of commonly considered disgusting foods. It seemed that Mar'i had inherited her mothers awful taste buds. Robin groaned and sifted through the the contents of the fridge, in search of something edible.

::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, Raven was trying to figure out how to get Beast Boy's annoying child away from her. She was fine with the idea of children, but it crossed the line when that included any sort of offspring that Beast Boy had produced. Granted, she knew that he must hers as well, but the very thought of having kids with Beast Boy was preposterous. Even if this was the future, she was absolutely sure that when they returned back to their own time, none of this would ever happen. Raven would make sure of it. Never again would she even spare a glance to her green teammate- she would do everything in power to ensure that this wouldn't happen. She knew the team should have immediately left the tower in search of a way back, but now that they were here, things were going to be changed, although not completely for the worst.

"Raven!" There was a knock on her door. She had decided to leave it closed when Mark ran to open the door, letting his father in.

"Daddy! Mommy is angry with you." He told Beast Boy.

"I know." He groaned, glancing at Raven, who was glaring at them Both.

"I don't have words to express how revolted I am by the very idea of having chil-"

"Whoa, Raven." Beast Boy cut her off. "There a little ones present, so why don't we take things down a notch, huh?"

"Why don't you take this... Child away, and never bother me again." Raven pushed the boy into his father, and then shoved both of them out of the door with her dark power, breathing a sigh of relief when they were out of sight. She curled up in the lotus position, hoping that meditation would help her forget everything that just happened, but her concentration was interrupted as Beast Boy pounded on the door harshly.

"Raven, you'd better let me back in! You can't act like this, c'mon." Beast Boy growled in frustration. Mark was hiding behind his knees, with a worried frown adorning his tiny green face.

"Why does mommy hate us?" He sniffed.

"She doesn't hate us..." Beast Boy trailed off, unsure of how to address the issue, and besides, Raven did seem to sort of hate him right now.

"I'm not going to let you in, Beast Boy, so just give up." Raven called out to him. He thumped on the door with his hand again.

"Please, let's just talk about this." Beast Boy begged.

"There's nothing to discuss." Raven told him. "Now if you don't mind, I'd rather like it if you left me alone. For good." Raven closed her eyes and whispered her mantra, fighting the outburst of emotions that was threatening to break loose.

"Mommy! Please talk to daddy, he wants to make it better! Please don't hate us!" Mark whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. Beast Boy looked down at his future son, wondering how he could have ever came into existence when Raven so obviously would never allow it. Raven, having heard the desperate cry of the boy, was suddenly sympathetic. She could be angry with Beast Boy all she wanted, but it wasn't fair to treat an innocent child the way she had just because she didn't like his father all that much. Groaning, she opened the door, glaring at Beast Boy through the corners of her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the changeling, who adverted his gaze.

"I'm sorry." She apologized formally to the young boy. "I need you to let me cool off for a little while. Why don't you go... Play." She struggled to force her mouth into a smile. However poor her attempt was at comforting the child, it must have worked to some degree, for he nodded and wandered off down the hall, in search of a distraction. Raven watched him go, a relieved expression on her face. Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Raven. She glared at him once more, and moved to shut her door again, but Beast Boy held it open.

"Don't be like this, Raven. Please, I mean, you can't hate me that much, can you?" He asked, unsure. Beast Boy had thought that although Raven didn't especially like him, she at least had the decency to tolerate him.

"I hate you now." She muttered, trying to force the door closed. "I don't want to talk to you, please go away."

"No. You're going to talk to me, whether you like it or not." Beast Boy tried to force the door open wider.

"Don't make me hurt you." Raven warned him, "There's nothing to talk about, now please go."

"Nothing to talk about?" Beast Boy questioned. "So what, you're just going to ignore me for the rest of my life?" Beast Boy feared that this would be the case. Of course Raven would never speak to him again, she would do everything in her power to ensure that this future never happened.

"Pretty much." Raven confirmed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Beast Boy demanded. "All I've ever done was try to make you happy, and all you do is insult me and then go hide in your room! Just like your doing now."

"I'm not hiding in my room. I just want to be alone." Raven told him, lying to not only Beast Boy, but herself as well.

"No, you don't." He argued, seeing through her excuses. "You don't want to be alone. And I won't let you."

Raven turned away from him, using her powers to finally force him out of the doorway, shutting it closed tightly. She slumped against it, the door propping her back up as she sat motionless, waiting for him to leave so she could finally think in peace.

 **:::::**

 **I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming, because I'm going to be pretty busy with trying to finish all my schoolwork before the year is out. And I have exams. Huge, dreadful Exams. At least summer is coming though, and I can finally have a break... Before I have to get a job and start my life as a hardworking adult with no time for anything remotely entertaining.**


End file.
